


Brussel Sprouts Are Not People Food

by dreamingcicadas



Series: Mirrors [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Lucis Noctis Caelum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/pseuds/dreamingcicadas
Summary: Noctis has a twin, and they both hate vegetables.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/gifts).



Regis’ sigh was long and drawn. Rumours insinuated the King’s accelerated age was due to Lucii magic, but they were wrong. His eyes had sunken into bags, though, not unmarred by smile lines of all the happy memories etched into him. It wasn’t, however, one of those happy times. 

“ Nox,” Regis called out, setting his hands on his lap in a manner befitting his name. “ Lux.”

Noctis eyed his father with a knowing glare, the only recompense that suggested Noct had  _ nothing to do with this-- _ it was all Lucis’ fault thank you very much. 

Lux didn’t notice that Regis had called his name until Nox jabbed an elbow into him, which made him drop the brussel sprouts he was going to stash away into his pockets. Nox leaned away with a roll of his eyes as Lux bashfully mimicked his father’s posture, albeit blushingly and as if he was caught redhanded. 

Regis arched a brow. “ What were you doing?”

“ Yea what are you doing Luxerella?” Nox said meanly, which earned a warning glare from his father. “ It better not be for  _ you know what. _ ”

“ And what is that?” Regis said. Nox looked like he jumped five feet in his skin, likely not aware that his harsh whisper was heard loud and clear on the other side of the dinner table. At first he assumed Lux was failing at discarding the nutritious parts of his meal--but this was a new development.   


It was Nox’s turn to blush, both of them now fumbling with the fabric of their clothing. 

...And Regis did  _ not _ like the implications. 

 

\--

After Lux’s wailing, face swelled by a bubble of snot and tears, he revealed where  _ all _ of them were hiding. Regis felt himself twitch when Lux brought them to the central garden of the Citadel. It was a quaint scenic thing with well-trimmed groves of exotic flora Regis adored and handpicked. He waited expectantly as Lux slowly made his way through the foliage, like if he was walking the plank. 

“ Just do it, jeez,” Nox called out. 

Lux whistled out, procuring the brussel sprouts from his pocket as some sort of offering. And then bunnies, dozens of bunnies filed out into the opening. It was a sight to see, the strongest of the group snatched the veggie out his son’s hand and viciously defended it like a spoil of war. 

“ Nice job, Killer!” Lux cheered. His son named a bunny _Killer_. He guessed he could see it.  


But then Lux’s happy demeanor returned to a somber slouch, his eyes blinking wet tears at him. “ Can we keep them,  _ please _ ?”

Regis didn’t really know how to respond to that. It felt like thousands of beady eyes turned to stare at him at once, and truly, he was staring into an abyss of sorts. Well, if he had to choose between anything else, if this is where one of his boys stole off to for secret shenanigans then this was...okay.

  
  



End file.
